Marissa is worried about her friend
by Stuckfan
Summary: Marissa shows up after KC misses a day at school.


Marisa was so glad KC was ok. She had gotten hurt on her last mission. Everything seemed fine now, but she wasn't at school today. She knocked on the door to KC's house. "Hey what's up girlfriend" KC answered the door. I looked her over, KC has a great sense of style, but today is not one of those days. She is wearing a torn shirt and sweatpants. Who wears sweatpants with and ass like that?

"Worried about you KC" I answer as I walk in. We head to her room as she answers " Just needed a bit of time to recover. I'll be back tomorrow." We gossip at bit about school, boys, and, spy life you know the normal stuff. While we talk I notice that KC's torn shirt shows some skin I haven't seen since we were children. Her boob is keeps peaking out. Us being the girls we are, it shouldn't be a big deal, but I've been hiding a secret. I like girls along with boys.

When I was 13, we started changing in front of the other girls at school. All the other girls were worried about how they would look in their underwear. I was worried someone would notice how wet my panties would get. I'm older now and can look without overacting. No different than guys not always getting boner whenever they look at a girl. Now here I am checking out my best friend. Maybe I'm not as all together as I pretend.

"You ok girl?" KC asks with a worried voice " You look spaced out"

"I'm sorry, my mind took a different road."

"What were you thinking about?" a curious KC ask

"You don't want to know, kinda old stuff mixing with other stuff"

KC puts a hand on my arm and assures me that we can talk about anything. She loves me and nothing will change that. It is very sweet, but I don't think me telling her that the flash of her nipple get my panties moist. I hold back and try to change the subject, but next thing I know she has me agreeing to talk to her. I start back when I was 13 and work my way up until now. "So when you boob flashed at me, I started to get a bit wet and now you know"

I wait while she processes everything. I'm nervous as hell, have I just lost my best friend. " So, you like me or are just attracted to me?" she asks

" I love you as a friend, but I've secretly wanted you...sexually" I answer as honestly as I can

KC smiles and tells me how she has an upcoming mission. In this mission she was going to have to seduce a wealthy woman who likes younger girls. She is scared she can't do it. But now she has an idea, will I help her. I ask how. She tells me how we can both get what we want. She loves me as a friend also, but only wants to sleep with boys. But she also says, the spy life doesn't always give her a choice. So she wants her first time with a woman to be with me. I am all too happy to agree.

KC laughs " I don't know how to start"

"Let me show you" I lean in a kiss her. She is stiff at first but soon melts into it. I use my lounge to explore her mouth. My hands start to explore her body. As I brush up against her nipples I feel how hard they are. She may not be into girls, but her body doesn't seem to mind. "Marissa" she moans as I kiss her neck.

I pull her shirt off and throw it aside. I love the fact that her tits fit perfectly into my hands. I cup them both and enjoy it. Surprisingly KC reaches for my shirt and takes it off. I'm in a decent bra but nothing special. I reach behind myself and unhook it. KC takes a second to look at me" Wow Marissa, I always knew you are hot, but damn you have some great tits."

I smile and thank her. Even now she is a great friend and I hope lover. I lower my head to chest and take a nipple into my mouth. I use ever trick I know to give her pleasure. I want her to know how much this means to me. KC moans loudly and my hand travels down into her sweatpants. I stay out of her panties for now, but wow. Her panties are soaked. I play with her clit while my other hand does what it needs to get her out of those sweatpants. Once done, I move her panties to the side and really start to touch her. Her juices coat my fingers, I switch hands, so I can bring the wet one up to my lips. I get my first taste of KC. smooth and sexy, just like her.

"Oh Marissa... this is so much better than I expected" I laugh and kiss her. "For me too"

KC looks me over and says " Why are you wearing so much?" I smile and take my pants and panties off in one move. KC checks out my trimmed pussy. I don't look good shaved. I keep some hair above and short. She seems to like it. I reach out and pull her panties down. Shaved, a good look for her. Glistening wet and inviting. I push KC back on the bed and open her legs. I inhale and get a good feel for her smell. So sexy. As I lick her she moans loudly. "Damn girl, don't stop" I smile to myself. I think she may be more into girls than she thinks. I wait until I have made her cum before I suggest something. "KC... Would you be willing to flip around and return the favor?" she looks down at me and smiles." Of course Marissa. Sorry I should have done something sooner"

I forgive her as her lounge connects with my clit. She must have been taking notes on what I was doing to her, because damn she is good. Must be part of the spy life, quick to learn. I go back to eating her out as she does the same to me. We seem to be taking turns making each other cum. At one point I start using my fingers along with my mouth. She follows suit and I swear I saw stars at one point. I eventually have to stop or I will explode. I go to my bag and pull out something out of my special pocket.

"So you ready to step it up a bit?" I ask She looks at what is in my hand and laughs yes. I lay down beside her, give her a kiss and hit the one switch. The buzzing in my hand says the batteries are full and ready. I lower the vibrator to her pussy and watch her eyes as it makes contact. My favorite part, watching the pleasure through their eyes. She bucks and closes her legs around my hand. Trapping the toy and my hand between her legs. I laugh as she cums hard. The noises she makes should be recorded just for the entertainment factor alone. I don't know a human could do that. I love it.

When she comes back down to earth, she holds out her hand and I pass her the vibrator. She turns is on and presses it against my pussy. It takes her a bit but when she does she hit the right spot. " KC, right ...there...yes...fuck..." I moan out. Her other and plays with and pinches my nipple, while her mouth sucks on the other one. I love every second of it. I relax and enjoy everything I can, and when I cum I know that our friendship is forever changed. She may not be into girls, but she is into me.

We hold each other, talk and kiss. When we finally get dressed and head downstairs I stop her at the top. I hug her and tell her " I love you KC. "

She whispers back, " I love you too Marissa"


End file.
